Fairytales
by PWN3D
Summary: Not everyone has a happy ending, learn the past of the world's most feared bladers..the Blitzkrieg boys NONYAOI Warning:Abuse..Chapter 4: He could see the sadness in the crimson depths, but the boy would not let it out...
1. Chapter 1: Shattered

Going to try out a new story. We'll be following Kai until we get to the Abbey....hehehe....And please note, that all spoken words are in Russian!

Summary: Everyone starts out innocent and pure...but not everyone has a happy ending...Learn the past of the world's most feared bladers...the Blitzkrieg boys. NONYAOI

Warning: Death, and violence.

* * *

Chapter One

Shattered

* * *

A young boy, with shockingly pale skin, and bright red eyes filled with joy as he looked up past his slate bangs to his father, who was standing with a serene look on his face out at the end of the house's driveway. His father was tall, and had dark navy hair that sat straight down on his shoulders. He was wearing simple jeans and a white t-shirt (AN: Yes, in Russia...). He smiled back at his young, three year old son and ran forward playfully. The boy giggled happily as his father ran towards him with a roar and picked him up and swung him around in the air, a happy grin plastered on his face.

In between giggles, the boy managed to get out of his mouth, "Stop it daddy!" in a playful tone.

Laughing heartily, the man complied, his walnut brown eyes sparkling as he set his child down in the snow.

All the time, the mother watched on, her long, slate colored hair that went down to her hips swaying with every step she took off the porch of the humble abode. She had a golden locket around her neck. As long as she had had it, it had never been tarnished. No matter how many times it fell, no scratches appeared. Her son had always had been drawn to it, and liked to grasp it in his hands and enjoy the warmth it seemed to radiate. She had received it from her own mother, as she had received what was in the box as well.

Earlier that week, she decided to give him the other belonging that her dear mother had given her as a child.

She continued to watch on as the man picked the child up in his arms and turned him upside down in a playful manner, the child laughing the entire time.

A smile crossing the woman's slender features, she laughed whole heartedly and crunched through the snow towards her family.

The man put the child down and gave him a nudge towards his mother.

"Happy birthday Kai." She said in an airy, serene voice as she crouched down into the snow to give the precious child the box.

His eyes widening with the joy of receiving a present, took the box happily as the father watched on.

The child, after struggling with a piece of tape, opened the lid and found a silky, yet very durable looking, long, piece of pristine white fabric. It was as white as the snow falling around them, and as soft as a kitten's fur.

He removed it from the box as if it was balancing the universe on it. He looked up at his mother with his large, innocent, crimson eyes. She smiled and walked over to help him. With the tender care that only a mother could use, she wrapped the long, warm scarf around her child's neck, draping the two ends down over his back and torso. He smiled, his pale skin causing his sparkling eyes that were staring up at his father as he looked over as if for approval.

His deep, yet smooth voice, answered with, "It looks great."

The boy beamed up at him and then turned and wrapped his small, thin arms around his mother, nuzzling into her warm neck. His muffled voice said, "Thank you thank you thank you!"

Beaming back at her son she wrapped her arms around him.

If only this moment would last forever.

* * *

It was the next day in the Hiwatari household and Kai's grandfather had come. He, and his father had shut themselves in the living room, and Kai's mother was keeping him in his bedroom.

She seemed frantic. Her normally silky hair was frizzed slightly, and had several visible knots. Her normally calm, serene features were grizzled with ...fear?

The young child had his new scarf wrapped around his neck still, and he also held the end in his small hands out of fear that radiated off of his mother.

His voice stuttering and riddled with fear, he spoke quietly, "Mama?"

"Y-yes?" Her frantic voice replied from the doorway. She was now holding a folded umbrella in her shaking hands.

"What's happening?"

There was silence as the the beautiful woman walked over and put down the umbrella on the bed. A crash came from the room below them. Her eyes shot wide and she cupped her child's face in her trembling hands and said as soft as she could muster, "Remember honey...we always love you." She opened the locket that her son loved dearly. Inside was a strange, blue object with two rectangular sides that seemed to let it snap onto something. But that wasn't what the boy was in awe about.

He was staring at the beautiful picture of a phoenix that was in the center. It was red, yellow, no, _gold _and orange. It seemed to be rising up above everything, and as soon as the woman pressed the strange piece of metal into her child's hand, a warmth spread through him and a beautiful song seemed to fill his ears.

His moment of pure bliss as abruptly ended as the door flung open, lock useless. Snapping their heads up, they saw a tall man with cropped, gray hair standing in the doorway. His shoes were polished and he was wearing a suit with a patterned tie. In a gruff voice he spoke, "I'll be taking the child, woman."

Umbrella in hands, she said to her son quietly, "Take the phoenix and flee my precious son." Then crying out as she charged at the tall, stoic man. Kai watched in horror as the man pulled out some strange, gray object. The shriveled man grasped it in his hand and his finger pulled back, creating a loud bang. Eyes widening in horror, he watched as his mother screamed out as her blood spattered on the man and in the small room around her. Feeling his own mother's blood splatter on his face and a few drops on his scarf he trembled violently as the man pulled his finger back two more times, his mother's screams abruptly dieing off with the explosions.

Her pain-filled eyes looked back longingly at her child as she crumbled to the floor.

Tears streaking down his face, he tucked the phoenix deep into a pocket of the jacket his mom had forced on him. Moving his wide, tear filled eyes to the man he whimpered and shrunk back as the man approached him. The man growled and pulled the child's wrist from his chest and said in a flat tone, "Crying is a weakness. We'll have to take care of that."

Yanking the child off his bed, he dragged the confused, and terrified child out the door. With a sadistic grin, he dragged the child through a small pool of blood, and the child went limp, whimpering. Grin still plastered on his face, gun still in one hand, the child's (now) bruising wrist, he went down the stairs, mercilessly dragging the limp body with a thud on each step. Kai was whimpering all the time, the shock settling in as tears streamed down his pale cheeks.

Once at the last step, the man stopped and frowned at the crying child. "Crying is a weakness!" He pulled his arm in front of him, easily tossing the terrified child into the hallway wall. A crack was heard and the child cried out even harder. A sob ensued, and the wrinkled man growled and aimed a hard kick for the boy's chest.

Meanwhile, down the hallway, the closet door shot open and Kai's father stormed out, worry and anger twisting his face into an unreadable expression. Looking to his left, he saw his precious son get flung into a wall with a crack, and then his _father_, Voltaire, come down and kick him.

Anger filled up inside him as he recklessly charged towards his fath-Voltaire.

Again, the traumatized child looked up, eyes watering in pain and sorrow, as Voltaire lifted the strange gray object again and pulled his finger back, three times in rapid succession.

The boy's heart tore in two as he watched his dear father crumple to the ground right in front of him. More blood getting on him, his face paled and he started whimpering, just wanting to curl into a ball and wish it all away.

Tearing his heart even more, the boy whimpered as the man he had been protected from for the few years of his life leaned down, and whispered into his face, "If you had not cried, your father would not have died. He cried for you and now your mother is dead. See what emotions do, boy? Emotions are a weakness. They are nothing."

And from that point on, the once cheerful, lively boy in the snow had reduced himself to nothing.

* * *

Well, how was it? :3

I'll continue if I get at least two reviews, so leave me a response!


	2. Chapter 2: Taken

Yay! 27 people! XD

But thank you **so** much for your review zzdoricorezz, and thanks to the person who added this to their alert list!

On with chapter two!

Warning: Abuse

**"Japanese"**

"Russian"

And sorry for the delay, I can only really post chapters on weekends due to school....aka the torture facility...I mean seriously. They keep you inside a building for like...what...eight hours?

And my friggen bold and italics buttons don't work/wouldn't turn off! _  
_

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade, simply this story idea.

Chapter two

Taken

* * *

_The next day..._

After being literally shoved into a trunk, shoved into a suitcase, then thrown onto a private jet, the boy was all but traumatized.

After being told that crying had killed his parents, his tears had ceased to run but his whimpering had not stopped.

After having his hands tied together, a gag placed into his mouth, and being shoved into a dark room on the private jet...

He was terrified.

Every fiber of his small being shook uncontrollably, and when he felt his ears pop he knew that the plane he was on finally was traveling down.

The door to his room opened and he saw that winkled old man who had shattered his perfect life. He barked at something outside of the door in something that sounded close to gibberish to Kai.

His clouded, hopeless eyes stayed on the doorway, the only light in his room. The light was quickly blocked out as two burly, large men, one with a large nose and one with a high pitched voice (AN: He responded in 'gibberish' to Voltaire), entered the room.

Whiny leaned over Kai and grabbed his by his small, bruised wrist, at which he gave a cry of pain. A cruel grin broke out across the guard's face while the other one snickered and said something at which Whiny chortled in laughter at. Utterly confused Kai kept whimpering.

The guard with the grip on his wrist face fell, grin disappearing completely. He tightened the hold and a crack ensued. Kai's eyes shot open, but he willed no tears to fall. The guard snickered and yanked the pained child up so he was hanging. "**You best keep your mouth shut kid."**

Then Whiny slugged the boy in his left eye, before he was dropped to the ground. Kai's vision was swimming and his vision on his left eye became fuzzy and it pulsed with pain. In his confusion, the same guard came up and roughly pulled him back by his hair and held him still. The aforementioned guard then tightly wrapped a black blindfold around Kai's eyes and yanked him to his feet.

Pulling a stumbling Kai along, they exited the airplane, and once again, he was shoved into another trunk.

* * *

Unknown to him, after the seven-eight hour car drive, his eye had turned a nasty hue of blue, purple, and black. He hadn't eaten for two days and had only been given some foul water the previous day. His hands were still tied together (they had taken that awful gag out), but the blindfold was still in place. He could feel his wrist throbbing, and it sent flashes of pain up his arm anytime he tried to move it. Anytime he moved his left eye, if anything rubbed up against it, or he blinked/opened it, his head swam with pain that the young child had never felt before.

His throbbing head was created with the noise of the car trunk opening, and a blast of cold. He still had his scarf, they had decided to use it like a leash though. But no matter what, he would never take it off. It was all he had.

His mind screamed at him and he remembered the phoenix. He still had it. As if on cue, a pleasant warmth spread through Kai as he was yanked out of the car and was forced to stumble along through snowdrifts, blindfold still in place. He had given up trying to understand the people around him, and walked on in silence, a firm hand planted on his small back.

The hand grabbed his shirt and stopped him, and Kai could hear the creaking of something old moving (AN: No, not Voltaire...). He was shoved in, face first, into the snow, and his eye blurred his head, so he could only lay there as the cold snow began to seep through him.

* * *

"Bry Bry throw it over here!" Shouted a bright boy with fire-red hair. It fell loosely down to his shoulders and was very messy. He wore thin gray clothes that looked like they were cut from sacks, and the residents of the Abbey had determined (or were pretty sure) that they were.

"Tallllaaaa just shut up will you?!" Said a pale boy, slightly taller than the first, with light, lavender hair. It was smooth and fell down over his eyes. He was wearing the same clothes but he held a rock in his small hands. He pulled his arm back and tossed it lightly to his friend.

Tala successfully caught the rock and exclaimed with joy.

The boy's joy was short lived, and they all snapped their heads around to see a blindfolded, dual haired boy get roughly shoved in past the gates. Tala noticed that peeking out from the kid's left side of his face was an ugly hue of blue and black. But most of the older students in the area, who were beyblading or simply punching each other to stay 'practiced,' were looking at the stoic, gray haired person standing outside of the gates. He was the owner that all the horror stories were secretly told. Boris had scurried to this man's every wish and command as fast as he could.

But seeing the man simply watch a boy get flung into the Abbey without remorse shocked most of the younger children.

Tala was about to run forward, but their two-year-older friend Spencer had put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. "Wait." He whispered in a low voice.

So Tala waited until the personal guards and Voltaire had left before running forward. He was shortly followed by Bryan.

"Are you okay?" He asked innocently, and the boy let out a whimper as Tala rolled him over. At that second, Spencer walked up and looked over the new kid before shoving Tala and Bryan aside.

He crouched down and gingerly took off the blindfold, revealing the large bruise, and a gash across his eye. His other crimson eye looked up, painfully, through the light towards the three hovering over him. The eye was dulled, and seemed to have had the life, and shine crushed out of it.

Scooping up some snow, he placed it on the pale boy's eye. "Name?" Spencer asked in a monotone voice, sounding more like a command than a question.

The boy rasped, his throat burning for water, "Kai Hiwatari."

Spencer's eyes widened. "So...that was your....grandpa?" The last word sounded foreign on the blond's tongue and did not match the rest of his monotone speech.

Kai's good eye seemed to shine with tears for a brief moment, before he blinked them away and nodded.

"...Then why are you here?" Asked Bryan, cutting off Spencer.

Kai's eye shined more, and tears began to well up.

Tala, during this whole exchange, had obviously remained silent. He was just staring at the spots of blood on the white scarf that Kai wore.

* * *

So...how was it? Boris will be in the next chapter, and also some friendships formed and destroyed!

They seem too mature, or is it just me?

Leave me a review if you enjoyed it :3

'Till next time, PWN3D.


	3. Chapter 3: Entering the Abbey

I'm so very sorry! D:

Had to write a short-story (and still am) in real life, so that's why I'm being all slow and such.

And I'd update Blitzkrieg's Secret...but I have **no **idea what to do...so that's why! D:

Special thanks to Pheonixfyre101, zzdoricorezz, ImmortalKiky, and Windstar! You guys are my motivation!

"Russian"

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, never have, never will, not making a profit.

* * *

Bryan looked over to Tala who was staring blankly at this wimp, who had tears shining in his eyes as Spencer wrapped the blindfold around the boy's bad eye. Bryan noticed that Tala's eyes betrayed his emotions.

In the ice blue eyes he saw sadness.

His own eyes welled with anger as he saw Tala... pitying this this...stranger! He was a wimp!

Pathetic!

Nothing!

Spencer lifted his head, blond hair falling into his eyes as he looked over to the other two boys. He raised an eyebrow at a seemingly fuming Bryan, who's fists were balled and shaking with fury. Man that kid has some anger issues, he mused to himself. Then he looked up at Tala....err scratch that. Where Tala used to be. Looking side to side, he finally turned far enough to see Tala helping the boy sit up. He noticed how Kai was not using one of his arms at all, and kept the wrist lightly pressed against his chest.

"Hey, are you alright?" Tala asked, concern shining in his eyes.

Kai's visible eye was cloudy and without emotion. He had vowed to himself to never cry again, no matter what. He was snapped out of his reverie as that flame haired boy spoke to him in something he understood. Not wanting to talk with his raspy voice, he nodded instead.

Tala smiled and offered a hand. Kai took it and they got him out of the snow.

Bryan fumed all the while before storming off to find something to vent his anger on.

The three children stared on in confusion as the pale haired child stormed off.

All the children in the yard outside, snapped their heads up before quickly lowering themselves to one knee, heads bowed. Spencer followed suit, but Kai was confused. Tala quickly put a hand on his back and pushed him down to the ground where he scrambled to get to one knee. Tala got down also, secretly made sure Kai had too, before looking back down at the snow.

Why the kids were on one knee?

Well, that's because none other than Boris Balkov had just opened the door with a flourish of his hand. He stepped out into the snow, steel-toed boots crunching as he walked along as if he owned everything, down to the very snow. Behind his goggles, he eyed all the students. Good, all down where they should be. Worthless brats...he thought in his head as he marched forward, black coat swaying down by his feet. He walked over to one of his younger...residents, Tala, and looked at the boy scornfully, tsking softly.

"Well well, has the little boy finally gotten over his parents?" A cold, cruel grin spread across his face. It looked foreign, and some of the boys who were sneaking a glance at the Director quickly put their heads back down at the sight.

His grin spread further over his face as he noticed the boy tense. He chuckled coldly. "Let me give you an introduction to how we do things here." He brutally aimed a hard kick for the boy's face, and his head snapped back as the boot collided with his already (horribly) bruised eye. Stars danced in front of Kai's eyes and he felt like his brain was spinning in his skull.

He was now sprawled back in the snow, blood creeping out from underneath the blindfold. "Sit up boy!" Boris snapped in Russian.

'He's a quick learner...' He thought as the boy sat back up, his blank red eye not looking at him. "Stand up!" The grin had disappeared long ago, even now, as he watched the boy stagger to his feet, a hand to his head. Grabbing Kai by his bad wrist, a small smirk graced his features as he dragged the staggering child back inside the Abbey.

Bryan, all the while, watched as Tala stared with a horrified expression after the Director. He fumed even more, a low, quiet snarl escaping his lips.

* * *

Boris dragged the limp boy through corridors, and then forced the child down some stairs. He shoved him into a room, where there were stripped cots lined up close together. "This is where you will stay." And with that, he backed out from the door, and then slammed the metal door shut, and a click soon sounded after.

Kai's head throbbed with each heartbeat, and he had taken the blindfold off his bad eye and tried to look out of it. All he could see was blurred shapes of the objects of the room.

Being the intelligent boy he was, he stumbled, half blind, over to the corner and sank to the floor, hugging his knees to his chest.

He was in solitude, nobody could hurt him here.

He buried his throbbing head in his knees and hugged them tighter.

He just wanted to curl away, he wasn't used to this kind of pain. He wasn't used to being shoved into a foreign environment.

Everything was happening too fast.

Time passed faster than he thought, and soon, a click came from the door.

He put his legs flat on the ground, and just leaned against the wall from his place on the floor. The pounding in his head had now subsided to a dull throb, but it got worse as the other boys came crashing in for the day. Rumor was, that tomorrow, they would begin to train, and get to learn how to be like the older boys there.

Little did they know, that this was much worse than what it seemed. They would soon discover what really went on in the Abbey.

* * *

Sorry this one is shorter, and really really boring, but next time, we'll see how Kai copes, and what happens with Bryan, Tala, and Kai :3

Won't be much of Spencer for a while, since he's older and all.


	4. Chapter 4: Courtyard

I'm **so **happy!

This story has gotten such a wonderful response!

Thanks to zzdoricorezz, WindStar, ImmortalKiky, and PheonixFyre101! Love you guys! :D

"Russian"

**"Japanese"

* * *

**All the boys had gotten in the room for the night. They had all eaten a 'dinner,' if you could call it that, and now were climbing into the bare cots; two to a bed.

Tala, though, had looked over to Kai, who was sitting in the corner, ugly bruise still spread over half of his face. The crimson eye was nearly shut, and the other one was clouded and merely looking over all the occupants of the room.

Bryan shared a cot with Tala, and he was watching Tala out of the corner of his eye as his red haired friend said, "Hey Kai, want to come share our cot?"

Most of the children in the room went silent, and stared at Kai as they waited for his response.

The slate haired child moved his pained gaze to Tala, and a spark of happiness entered his good eye. "If you don't mind..." He said quietly before using the wall to help himself stand up.

Tala smiled at Kai before scooting closer to Bryan to make room for the boy, whereas Bryan made no move to make more room for him.

Kai climbed into the cot on the side, Tala's left, and rested his head back on the lumpy 'mattress.'

Tala rested quite contentedly in the middle and the occupants of the cot fell asleep with a different thought in each of their heads.

Kai was wondering what else that purple haired man would do to him...

Tala couldn't wait to get back outside and learn more about Kai...

Bryan was thinking of every single way he could to keep Tala to himself, and away from Kai.

* * *

The next few days had passed as normal:

Wake up.

Go straight outside in the frigid, Russian weather, no breakfast, for the day.

Go to sleep.

Bryan was becoming more and more infuriated, and was becoming obsessed with his time with Tala.

His obsession wasn't going unnoticed by Tala...or Kai for that matter...

* * *

(Last day before they begin training.)

Bryan had cheered a little bit, noted Tala as he ran around with Bryan, playing tag, while Kai watched on from his place sitting in the snow up against the wall.

He had his knees pulled up to his chest, and his chin rested on top of them as he watched all the other children running around. He found Spencer talking with some older boys while they watched two other kids shouting at each other. They stood on each side of some bright blue, metal dish...thing. There were several of them about in the yard. They were all lined up in a row, starting near the brick walls of the Abbey and continuing outwards. The dishes closer to the Abbey looked older; faded, some cracks, a few chips taken out along the rim, but the farther you got from the building, the shinier, nicer, more solid these strange dishes got.

Sometimes (most every day), fights would break out about who would get to use the newer dishes. Naturally, mostly the older boys won these fights, and the younger the boy, the worse dish they would have to use.

The youngest children had not been forced through the brutal training program yet.

And for this, the older boys who had their childhoods ripped from them _despised _the young boys.

The one exception to this, was Spencer.

Spencer, knowing the horrors of the Abbey, wanted to help the younger boys through this by showing support for them, and being somebody they can go to for help. He had taken Tala and Bryan under his wing, and now this new kid, Kai, who held no innocence in his eyes, had been taken under his wing as well. For taking them under, he had been deemed an outcast by the other older boys. That feeling would later be reversed...

Meanwhile, Tala had tired out, but Bryan still wanted to run around. He would do anything for another minute alone with Tala.

Tala said to Bryan warmly, "Ugh, I'm tired. Lets go sit down." Tala's smile faltered as he noticed Bryan's previously happy demeanor darken, and his bright eyes swarm with anger.

"Bryan, what's wrong?"

Bryan clenched his small fists, not able to stand looking at Tala anymore. He just spun on his heel, and stormed off again.

Tala's previous happy moment was crushed by Bryan's departure, and he sulked off towards Kai, who remained looking stoically at him. He had lost hope that anything good could ever happen after his traumatic experience.

The red-haired boy sighed as he sat down next to Kai. "Bryan thinks that he's the only friend I can have..." He sighs again, dejectedly, and Kai turns his gaze to him, and then said in his quiet voice as he notices the ice blue eyes sparkle with tears, "Don't cry..." He sounded almost scared as he watched with wide crimson eyes.

Tala looked over at his new friend. "Why not?" He asked innocently. "It's a way to express your pain." He noticed something in Kai's eyes, something that was making him afraid. He could see the sadness in the crimson depths, but the boy would not let it out.

Just then, Kai was opening his mouth to say something, but a shrill bell went off, and all the boys started flooding back inside the Abbey. Kai looked relieved, and he stood up and offered a pale hand to Tala, who took it gratefully, curiosity gnawing at the back of his mind.

What was Kai going to tell him? Was the only question in his head as he followed Kai back inside to their room.

* * *

Sorry, another major boring, filler chapter.

Updated this for you guys, for being slow and such.

I promise we'll get the training in the next chapter!

:D

-PWN3D


End file.
